rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-14
Programming rated TV-14 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parents strongly cautioned. Content may be inappropriate for children younger than 14 years of age. This rating contains mild to realistic violence (including some blood-letting), sexual references (including censored and/or partial nudity and medium to high-level implied scenes of sexual intercourse), mild to moderate use of language (strong language is usually censored using a "bleep censor"), and sexual innuendo. This rating is common for networks such as Fox Broadcasting Company, Comedy Central, Adult-Swim, MTV, MTV 2, VH1, TBS, and Spike (TV network) Like the TV-PG rating, many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Most shows on FOX receive this rating. However it is censored on the TV Broadcast. Content descriptors *'D': Intensely Suggestive Dialogue *'L': Strong Coarse Language *'S': Sexual Content (including partial nudity) *'V': Intense Violence Partial list of TV-14 content Madhouse Shows *Blade: The Series *Iron Man *Wolverine *X-Men Crackle Shows *SuperMansion Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (most episodes) *Attack on Titan (most episodes) *The Animatrix *The Boondocks (one episode) *Bleach (most episodes) *Black Dynamite (some episodes) *The Brak Show (some episodes) *Brad Neely's Harg Nallin' Sclopio Peepio *Black Lagoon *Blue Exorcist *Blue Gender *The Big O *Cowboy Bebop *Case Closed (some episodes) *Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule (most episodes) *Children's Hospital (most episodes) *China, IL (every episode but the pilot) *Code Geass R1 (censored) *Code Geass R2 (censored) *Casshern Sins *Death Note (episodes 1-36) *Daytime Fighting League *Dimension W (most episodes) *Decker: Unclassified *Durarara!! *Dream Corp LLC *Delocated (most episodes) *Dexter's Laboratory (Rude Removal only) *Eagleheart (most episodes) *The Eric Andre Show (some episodes) *Eureka Seven *FLCL *Fat Guy Stuck in Internet *Frisky Dingo (two episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *God, the Devil and Bob (episodes 5-13) *The Greatest Event in Television History *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG *Gurren Lagann *Garth Marenghi's Darkplace *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (most episodes) *Hunter x Hunter (some episodes) *Hot Package (some episodes) *InuYasha (some episodes) *InuYasha: The Final Act (most episodes) *Infomercials (most episodes) *The Jack and Triumph Show *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (some episodes) *Kikaider *Kikaider 01 *Kekkaishi *Loiter Squad (most episodes) *Mike Tyson Mysteries *The Mighty Boosh *Mission Hill (episodes 9-13) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (some episodes) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 *Michiko & Hatchin (most episodes) *Mary Shelly's Frankenhole (season 2) *Naruto (uncensored version) *Naruto Shippuden *NTSF:SD:SUV *Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter *Newsreaders *Neon Genesis Evangelion (some episodes) *One Piece (some episodes) *Off the Air (most episodes) *One-Punch Man *The Oblongs (episodes 9-13) *Perfect Hair Forever *Paranoia Agent *Parasyte-the-Maxim *Rick and Morty (most episodes) *The Restless Bell *Reign: the Conqueror *Robot Chicken (some episodes) *Shin-Chan (most episodes) *Sword Art Online *Sword Art Online II *The Super Milk Chan Show *Saul of the Mole Men (most episodes) *SuperMansion *Sealab 2021 (most episodes) *Stroker and Hoop (some episodes) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (some episodes) *Squidbillies (most episodes) *Space Dandy *Soul Eater *Samurai 7 *Samurai Champloo *Samurai Jack (season 5) *Tenchi Muyo! (one episode) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (some episodes) *12 Oz. Mouse (most episodes) *Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (most episodes) *Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories (most episodes) *Titan Maximum *Tom Goes to the Mayor (most episodes) *Trigun *Trinity Blood (one episode) *The Venture Bros. (most episodes) *Wolf's Rain *You're Whole (most episodes) *Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell (some episodes) *Yu Yu Hakusho Comedy Central Shows *Chappelle's Show *Clerks: The Animated Series (episodes 1, 3, & 5-6) *Drunk History *Futurama (seasons 5-7, most episodes) *Inside Amy Schumer *Jeff & Some Aliens (most episodes) *Kenny vs. Spenny (2007) *Key & Peele *Politically Incorrect with Bill Maher (1993-1997) *Reno 911! *South Park (heavily cut, syndicated airings) *Tosh.0 *Workaholics (most episodes) MTV Shows *Aeon Flux *Beavis & Butt-head *Catfish: The TV Show *Celebrity Deathmatch (pilots, seasons 1-4) *Clone High *Eye Candy *Finding Carter *Jersey Shore (outside of late-night uncensored showings) *Kenny vs, Spenny (demo) *120 Minutes (1986-2000) *Mary + Jane *Making the Band (2002-present) *Scream: The TV Series MTV 2 Shows *Celebrity Deathmatch (seasons 5-6) *Hip Hop Squares (2012) *120 Minutes (2001-2003; 2011-2013) MTV Classic Shows MSNBC Shows *Imus in the Morning (1996-2007) RFD-TV Shows *Imus in the Morning (2007-2009) Fox Business Network Shows *Imus in the Morning (2009-2015) TBS Shows *American Dad! (seasons 12-14) *Angie Tribeca *Conan *Search Party *Sex and the City (edited version) TV Land Shows *Impastor *The Jim Gaffigan Show (some episodes) ABC Shows *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (some episodes) *Billboard Music Awards (2007-present) *The Bachelorette *Blackish (some episodes) *Clerks: The Animated Series (episodes 2, and 4) *Ellen (1994 TV Series, some episodes) *Grey's Anatomy *The Goldbergs (some episodes) *Match Game (2016-present) *Making the Band (2000-2001) *The Mole (2001 TV Series) *NYPD Blue *Politically Incorrect with Bill Maher (1997-2002) *Samantha Who? *Scrubs (2001 TV Series, seasons 8-9) *Spin City *The $10,000 Pyramid (2016-present) CBS Shows *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (seasons 1-5, seasons 8-9) *The Big Bang Theory (some episodes) *Flashpoint (2008 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *How I Met Your Mother *In the Heat of the Night (seasons 6-7) *JAG (seasons 2-10) *Mike and Molly *Medium (seasons 6-7) *Rules of Engagement (some episodes) *Search for Tomorow (1951-1982) *2 Broke Girls *Two and a Half Men (most episodes) NBC Shows *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (seasons 6-7, season 10) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985 TV Series, season 1) *Bay City Blues *Community (2009 TV Series, some episodes) *Friends (most episodes) *Father of the Pride *Friday Night Lights (seasons 1-2) *God, the Devil and Bob (episodes 1-4) *Hollywood Game Night *In the Heat of the Night (seasons 1-5) *JAG (season 1) *Last Comic Standing *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (seasons 1-6) *Miami Vice (1984 TV Series) *Medium (seasons 1-5) *Night Court *The Office (2005 TV Series, some episodes) *Parks and Recreation (some episodes) *Passions (1999-2007) *Saturday Night Live *Southland (2009 TV Series, season 1) *SCTV (1981-1983) *Scrubs (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-7) *Search for Tomorrow (1982-1986) *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno *30 Rock (2006 TV Series) *Will and Grace *World's Most Amazing Videos (1999-2000) Fox Shows *American Dad (seasons 1-11) *Bordertown (2016 TV Series) *Bob's Burgers (some episodes) *Billboard Music Awards (1989-2006) *The Cleveland Show *Cops (1989 TV Series/seasons 1-25, some episodes) *Family Guy (most episodes) *Futurama (seasons 1-4, most episodes) *Firefly *Grounded for Life (seasons 1-3) *Gotham *House M.D. (most episodes) *In Living Color *Lucifer *Mad TV (seasons 1-14) *The Mindy Project (seasons 1-3) *New Girl *Paradise Hotel *Raising Hope (some episodes) *Sit Down, Shut Up *The Simpsons (some episodes) *The Simple Life (seasons 1-3) *Sliders (seasons 1-3) *World's Wildest Police Videos (seasons 1-3) *The X-Files (most episodes) The WB Shows *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (seasons 1-5) *Grounded for Life (seasons 4-5) *Mission Hill (episodes 1-8) *One Tre Hill (seasons 1-3) *The Oblongs (episodes 1-8) *Roswell (seasons 1-2) *Supernatural (season 1) UPN Shows *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (seasons 6-7) *Girlfriends (seasons 1-6) *Roswell (season 3 only) *The Twilight Zone (2002 TV Series) *Veronica Mars (seasons 1-2) The CW Shows *Arrow (2012 TV Series) *The Bill Cunningham Show (seasons 2-5) *The Carrie Diaries *DC's Legends of Tomorrow *Gossip Girl *The Game (2006 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *Girlfriends (seasons 7-8) *Mad TV (season 15 only) *One Tree Hill (seasons 4-9) *Supernatural (seasons 2-12) *The Vampire Diaries *Veronica Mars (season 3 only) *Whose Line Is It Anyway? VH1 Shows *Hip Hop Squares (2016) *Pop-Up Video *VH1: I Love the Series VH1 Classic Shows *Pop-Up Video Smithsonian Channel Shows MyNetwork TV Shows *Paradise Hotel (reruns) Fox Reality Channel Shows *The Mole (2001 TV Series) *Paradise Hotel (reruns) The 101 Network Shows *Friday Night Lights (seasons 3-5) *Passions (2007-2008) Cinemax Shows *SCTV (1983-1984) PBS Shows *Mercy Street Fox Sports Net Shows *Impact Wrestling (2004-2005) Webcast Shows *Impact Wrestling (2005) Urban Television Network Shows *Impact Wrestling (2005) Cooking Channel Shows BBC One Shows *Torchwood BBC Two Shows *Torchwood BBC Three Shows *Torchwood Starz Shows *Torchwood Reelz Shows Travel Channel Shows *American Casino *World Poker Tour OWN: Oprah Winfrey Network Shows *Greenleaf Yahoo! View Shows *Community (2009 TV Series, some episodes) Fox Sports Net Shows *World Poker Tour NickMom Shows Ion Television Shows *Flashpoint (2008 TV Series, seasons 4-5) MyNetwork TV Shows Showtime Shows *Stargate SG-1 (censored pilot, seasons 1-5) DIY Network Shows Trio Shows Sleuth Shows Cloo Shows CNBC Shows Logo TV Shows NBA TV Shows WWE Network Shows Fox Sports 1 Shows *The Ultimate Fighter (2013-present) UFC Fight Pass Shows *The Ultimate Fighter (2014-present) Bounce TV Shows Fearnet Shows Pivot Shows G4 Shows *Blade: The Series *Iron Man *Wolverine *X-Men GSN Shows *Kenny vs. Spenny Soapnet Shows FX Shows *The Ultimate Fighter (2012-2013) FXX Shows IFC Shows Food Network Shows Syfy Shows *Battlestar Galatica *Caprica (censored tv version) *Dark Matter *Incorporated *Stargate SG-1 (seasons 6-10) *The Expanse *The Magicians *Tokko TV One Shows Chiller Shows WeTV Shows Up Shows History Channel Shows *Ancient Aliens *Vikings (censored tv version) H2 Shows *Ancient Aliens Sundance TV Shows BBC America Shows Oxygen Shows HBO Shows *Project Greenlight (seasons 1-2, season 4) *Tales from the Crypt WGN America Shows *Soul Train Music Awards (1987-2007) Nick @ Nite Shows *Hollywod Heights (2012 TV Series, June 18, 2012-August 10, 2012) TeenNick Shows *Holywood Heights (2012 TV Series, August 13, 2012-October 5, 2012) Pop Shows *Impact Wrestling (2016-present) First-Run Syndication Shows *The Bill Cunningham Show (season 1) *Dr. Phil (some episodes) *The Jerry Springer Show *Maury *The Steve Wilkos Show *Soul Train Music Awards (1987-2007) *SCTV (1976-1981) FYI Shows Animal Planet Shows USA Network Shows *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985 TV Series, seasons 2-4) *Kenny vs. Spenny (2002-2003, pilot episode) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (seasons 7-10) CBC Television Shows *Kenny vs. Spenny (2003-2004) Showcase Shows *Kenny vs. Spenny (2005-2010) National Geographic Channel Shows *Dangerous Encounters with Brady Barr Nat Geo Wild Shows *Dangeros Encounters with Brady Barr Lifetime Shows Amazon Instant Video Shows Discovery Channel Shows *Dirty Jobs TLC Shows Prime Time Entertainment Network Shows ABC Family Shows *Pretty Little Liars (seasons 1-6) *The Secret Life of the American Teenager Freeform Shows *Pretty Little Liars (seasons 7-8) *Shadowhunters Fuse Shows CMT Shows GSN Shows *World Poker Tour Spike Shows *Blade: The Series *Cops (1989 TV Series/seasons 26-29, some episodes) *Impact Wrestling (2005-2014) *The Ultimate Fighter (2005-2011) *World's Most Amazing Videos (2006-2008) *World's Wildest Police Videos (season 1) Destination America Shows *Impact Wrestling (2015) Velocity Shows HLN Shows *Glenn Beck Program (2006-2008) Fox News Channel Shows *Glenn Beck Program (2009-2011) TheBlaze Shows *Glenn Beck Program (2011-present) Viceland Shows TNT Shows A&E Shows E! Shows *Botched *The Howard Stern Show *Keeping Up with the Kardashians *The Simple Life (seasons 4-5) *What's Eating You? *Wild On! TruTV Shows *Adam Ruins Everything (most episodes) *Billy on the Street *Comedy Knockout *The Carbonaro Effect (most episodes) *Fameless *Hack My Life (most episodes) *Impractical Jokers *Jon Glaser Love Gear (most episodes) *Those Who Can't (some episodes) *World's Dumbest *You Can Do Better AMC Shows *Better Call Saul *Breaking Bad (most episodes) *Fear the Walking Dead (some episodes) *Mad Men *The Walking Dead (Original Rating) Bravo Shows *The Millionaire Matchmaker *Project Greenlgiht (season 3) Hulu Shows *The Mindy Project (seasons 4-5) Audience Shows El Rey Network Shows Netflix Shows *Good Morning Call *Haters Back Off! *Kuromukuro *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Making a Murderer *Midnight Diner: Tokyo Stories *Stranger Things *The Seven Deadly Sins Bet Shows *The Game (2006 TV Series, seasons 4-9) *Soul Train Music Awards (2009-present) Centric Shows *Soul Train Music Awards (2009-present) BBC1/BBC2 Shows *Monty Python's Flying Circus Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Farscape *Sliders (seasons 4-5) Viz Media Shows Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows Funmation Shows *.hack//G.U. *.hack//Legend of the Twilight *.hack//Quantum *.hack//Sign *.hack//Roots *91 Days *A Certain Magical Index *A Certain Scientific Railgun *Armitage III *Ai Yori Aoshi *Attack on Titan: Junior High *Assassination Classroom *The Asterisk War *Aquarion EVOL *Aria the Secret Ammo *Aquarion Logos *A Good Librarian Like A Good Shepherd *Ben-To *Barakamon *Blessing of the Campanella *BlazBlue: Alter Memory *Burst Angel *Baka and Test *Buddy Complex *Brothers Conflict *Black Bulter *Big Windup! *Code: Breaker *Coyote Ragtime Show *Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! *Cowboy Bebop *Club RAINBOW *Comic Party Revolution *Chobits *Code Geass (censored version) *Chrono Crusade *Chaos;Head *Cheer Boys!! *C-Control *Dagashi Kashi *The Devil is a Part-Timer! *Danganronpa: The Animation *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. *Date a Live *Durarara!! *Dragon Ball *Dragonaut - THE RESONANCE- *Divine Gate *Dimension W *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-Chan *D-Frag! *D. Gray-Man *Dance with Devils *Endrise *Eureka Seven *Eureka Seven AO *Erased *Full Metal Panic! *Full Metal Panic! the Second Raid *Fafner *Fractale *FLCL *First Love Monster *Fairy Tail *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *The FUNimation Show *Ghost Hunt *Goemon *Gonna Be The Twin-Tail!! *Good Luck Girl *Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash *Guilty Crown *Gunslinger Sword *Gun X Sword *Haibane Renmei *Heat Guy J *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *Hyderdimension Neptunia *Hero Tales *Heroic Age *Handa-Kun *Heruchika - Haruta & Chika *In Search of the Lost Future *Izetta: The Last Witch *JINSEL - Life Consulting *Jyu-Oh-Sei *Kaleido Star *Kurau Phantom Memory *Karneval *Kingdom *Kaze No Stigma *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Love Live! Sunshine!! *Love & Logic *Lucky Star *Level E *Laughing Under the Clouds *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes *Le Chevalier D'Eon *Last Exile *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing *Magikano *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *The Melancholy of Haruhi-Chan Suzumiya *My Hero Academia *Mikagura School Suite *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans *Murder Princess *Mushi-Shi *Nabari No Ou *Noir *Noragami *Noein: To Your Other Self *Nobunagun *Ouran High School Host Club *Okami-San and Her Seven Companions *One Piece *Princess Jellyfish *Puzzle & Dragons X *Pumpkin Scissors *Pretear *Planetarian *Peacemaker *Ping Pong the Animation *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis *Red Data Girl *Rumbling Hearts *Riddle Story of Devil *RideBack *The Rolling Girls *Robotics Notes *Regalia: The Three Scared Stars *Rainbow Days *Steins Gate *Sengoku BASARA - End of Judgement *Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Kings *Selector Spread WIXOSS *Space Dandy *Starmyu *Spice and Wolf *Selector Infected WIXOSS *Solty Rei *Soul Eater *Soul Eater Not! *Show By Rock!! *Show White with the Red Hair *Seraph at the End: Vampire Reign *Serial Experiments Lain *Shattered Angels *Shomin Sample *Servamp *Shakugan No Shana *Seiyu's Life! *Save Me! Lollipop *Scared Rider XechS *Sands of Distraction *Sakura Wars: The Movie *Smaurai Warriors *Tower of Druaga *Trigun *Tsukiuta, The Animation *Toriko *Tenchi Universe *Terror in Resonance *Tokyo Ravens *Three Leaves, Three Colors *Tenchi in Toyko *Tales of Vesperia *Tales of Zestiria The X *Ultimate Otaku Teacher *Utawarermono *Vandread *Venus Versus Virus *The Vision of Escaflowne * The Wallflower *X *Yona of the Dawn *Yuri!!! on Ice *Yatterman Night Television Specials *The Adult-Swim Golf Classic (2016) *Dinner with Friends with Brett Gelman and Friends (2014) *Mastodon: Asleep in the Deep (2015) *The Mark Lemback Technique (2016) *Mr. Neighbor's House (2016) *TV's Funniest Animated Stars (2015) TV-14 icon.svg|TV-14 TV-14-D icon.svg|TV-14-D TV-14-DL icon.svg|TV-14-DL TV-14-DLS icon.svg|TV-14-DLS TV-14-DLSV icon.svg|TV-14-DLSV TV-14-DLV icon.svg|TV-14-DLV TV-14-DS icon.svg|TV-14-DS TV-14-DSV icon.svg|TV-14-DSV TV-14-DV icon.svg|TV-14-DV TV-14-L icon.svg|TV-14-L TV-14-LS icon.svg|TV-14-LS TV-14-LSV icon.svg|TV-14-LSV TV-14-LV icon.svg|TV-14-LV TV-14-S icon.svg|TV-14-S TV-14-SV icon.svg|TV-14-SV TV-14-V icon.svg|TV-14-V Trivia * There are several companies or TV stations that have broken the general implied rule that strong language (ex. F-bombs) is not allowed at a TV-14 rating. For example, two titles (Gintama: The Movie ''and the complete collection of the anime ''Another) released by Sentai Filmworks have multiple F-bombs. The movie ''We Are Legion: The Story of the Hacktivists ''is broadcast uncensored on Pivot TV with a TV-14 rating despite its strong language. The El Rey Network originally issued an uncensored broadcast of the movie ''Pulp Fiction ''with a TV-14 rating, but later apologized for this and changed the rating in future broadcasts to TV-MA. Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings